Heretofore, as an anticorrosion paint for ships, steel structures and the like, a tar epoxy paint has been used.
A non-tar paint using a petroleum resin in place of tar has also been developed (see PTL 1).
On the other hand, a paint prepared by adding an amine-type curing agent to an epoxy resin is excellent in anticorrosion performance and adhesiveness, and is therefore used as an anticorrosion paint. In particular, in applications requiring high-level anticorrosion performance and waterproofness, a Mannich-type curing agent formed through Mannich condensation of a phenol, an aldehyde and an amine compound, or a Mannich-type curing agent formed through Mannich condensation of an adduct of the Mannich-type curing agent and an epoxy resin, and a phenol, an aldehyde and an amine compound has been used (see PTL 2).